Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to memory controllers, and more particularly, to memory controllers including a driver, also referred to herein as a line driver, capable of selectively supporting a low power double data rate (LPDDR) transmission method.
Bandwidths of mobile memory devices applied to smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), ultra books, etc. have rapidly increased due to use of high-performance memory devices and multi-core application processors.
To maintain pace with these developments, mobile memory devices have been developed to support an LPDDR3 transmission method using VDDQ-TERM signaling, and an LPDDR4 transmission method using VSSQ-TERM signaling. Employing
However, with a plurality of standards in use and with different signaling methods employed, memory devices that support one standard may not be used in an application that requires support for another standard.